Believe
by Just a Pinch of Thyme
Summary: Blaise get's Luna pregnant in his seventh year. How will people react? Will Luna's father kill him? What is Snape's reaction?
1. Snape's going to blow a tampon

**Chapter One: "Snape's going to blow a tampon."  
**  
Blaise Zimbini couldn't believe it.  
  
How could this have happened? Not that he wasn't thrilled, but he still had a year of school left and she had two years.  
  
They were far too young for this! They were just kids, yet they were about to have a kid.  
  
How did this happen?  
  
"Blaise," Luna Lovegood snapped her fingers in his eyes and everything came back to focus.  
  
"Huh? What? What did you say, love?" Blaise said in a would-be-calm voice, still not believing that this had happened.  
  
Luna's pale blue eyes looked scared, frightens and worried, "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It all depends on what you want, Luna. If you don't want the baby you could have an abortion-"  
  
"Get fucked!" Luna said suddenly, glaring very hard at Blaise.  
  
Blaise smirked, "Didn't think so, love. Just glad we agree. You want the baby, right?"  
  
Luna nodded, "I don't have much of a choice, Blaise. I refuse to have an abortion, and I won't have some other witch raise my child," she looked up into his crystal blue eyes, "Can we keep it?"  
  
Blaise nodded and hugged her close, "Of course," he sighed, "Snape's going to blow a tampon at this."  
  
Luna giggled.  
  
Blaise smiled, cockily, "I think you enjoy this, dove."  
  
Luna shook her head vigorously, "Oh, no. It's just the idea of Snape BLOWING a tampon."  
  
Blaise looked at her in shock, "Ruddy pervert I have for a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, shush, you know you love me this way," she drawled.  
  
Latter that night Blaise told Draco in the common room.  
  
Draco laughed, "Very funny, Zimbini. You had me believing you for a second there. Very nice."  
  
Blaise had the most pissed off look on his face, "I'm serious, Malfoy! Luna's pregnant."  
  
Draco raised an eye brow.  
  
Blaise stomped off towards the dormitory, when he got there he started bunching the crap out of a pillow, imagining it to be Draco's face. How dare him think Blaise was lying! This wasn't something to joke about!  
  
"She really is, isn't she?" asked Draco coming into the room.  
  
Blaise threw the well beaten pillow at Draco before responding, "Yes, she is."  
  
Draco nodded, "When Snape finds out hell is going to rise."  
  
"Why is everyone so concerned about SNAPE for Merlin's sake! My girlfriend is PREGNANT at the age of sixteen. Snape is the least of my worries. We have yet to tell her father and step mother. Think of it from their point of views! Lana is going to be an aunt at the age of SIX. Luckily we don't have to worry about telling my parents as they've disowned me for not joining the dark side. But they will find out, and when they do they'll use the baby against me, because they find love as a weakness," Blaise took a deep breath before pounding on another pillow, "This is just so fucked up."  
  
Draco nodded, "You have one thing to be thankful of."  
  
Blaise looked murderous, now was not the time for Malfoy's ill placed humor, "What would that be?"  
  
"Luna's brother is only nine. He won't pound you."  
  
Blaise threw the pillow at Draco again, "Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
_Author's Note: If Raye is reading this she will notice I stole her Sims characters, how you don't mind, Raye! _


	2. Go lick a hamster, Malfoy!

**Chapter Two: "Go lick a hamster, Malfoy!"**

Blaise felt something sharp poke him in the back, when he spun around he saw that Luna was there.

"Blaise, I've talked to Dumbledore, he said that this weekend we can see my father and tell him," Luna said, he eyes widened, "I know you don't want to tell them, but I promise that Daddy isn't going to kill you."

Blaise nodded, his dark brown eyes masking all emotions, "Sounds good, dove," he said before kissing her on the cheek and going towards the dungeons.

But it didn't sound good to Blaise, not at all. Who wanted to tell their girlfriend's father that he got his sixteen year old daughter pregnant?

"What's wrong with you, Zimbini?" asked Draco when Blaise sat down on his stool.

"Luna wants me to go with her to tell her father about the baby," Blaise explained, "But I don't want to. He's going to kill me, Draco. It's going to be so hard to see the looks on all their faces. They let me stay there last summer, and now I have to tell them I got their daughter pregnant. This is going to be one unfunny visit."

"Well, it has to be done," Draco shrugged.

"Yes, I know, but I can't think of what I'm going to say to them. I've already cancelled out 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood, Lana, Logan, how are you today? I'm wonderful, because you see, I fucked your daughter. And now she is pregnant. Hope you don't mind, or kill me!'"

Draco laughed, and Blaise kicked him under the table.

"Blaise, you have to eat," Luna told him over dinner.

"Not hungry," he said quietly.

Luna sighed, "Blaise, if you starve yourself it's not going to help any!"

"Yeah, Blaise-e-poo, you have to eat," Draco said deadpanned behind a book.

"Go lick a hamster, Malfoy!"

When Draco laughed Blaise gapped at him, and Luna took the opportunity to shove stone cold soup down his throat.

"Merlin, that's freezing, Luna! Ew, no, I don't want anymore," Blaise said refusing another spoonful.

"It was warm when you first got it, Blaise," Luna said determinedly.

Luna rang the doorbell to the familiar house, and sighed, what were they going to say? She couldn't believe she was going to tell them that she was sixteen and having a baby, she reached down and grabbed Blaise's hand out of his pocket and help tight, she was going to need some support.

The door swung open and it reveled Luna's nine-year-old brother, Logan.

Logan and Luna were the only children of Lane and James Lovegood, their half sister, Lana was their father and step-mother Erin's daughter. Erin was James' Hogwarts Sweetheart, whom moved in after Lane's death.

"Luna!" Logan hugged his sister before letting her and Blaise into the house.

Once inside hugs were exchanged with everyone.

"Dad, Erin, I have to talk to you alone, then I'll talk to Logan and Lana," Luna said in a rush as she dragged her father into the drawing room.

"What is it, Luna?" her father and step mother looked decently confused.

"Well-" Blaise said slowly.

"I'm pregnant," Luna said suddenly.

"That too...." Blaise said nervously, not looking anyone in the eye, his shoes were really fascinating all of a sudden.


End file.
